Siblings: The Lies We Tell and The Secrets We Keep
by Phantom the ghostwriter
Summary: The HA Gang are Trapped in the Middle of a War between their Older siblings when lies are told and secrets are kept that can tear them all apart. Summary Sucks Story will be Better. I Dont Own Victorious Or the Main Characters Just the ones I made up EnJoy and Review
1. Chapter 1

_The Siblings_

 _Jason West: Age 17_

 _Eyes: Sea Green_

 _Hair: Shoulder length, Dark Brown_

 _Height: 5'9_

 _Build : Athletic_

 _Style: Punker_

 _Status : In a relationship with Rayven Shapiro_

 _Siblings : Jadelyn West and Twin of Jaden West_

 _Katrina Vega: Age 17_

 _Eyes: Brown_

 _Hair: Long and Brown_

 _Height: 5'5_

 _Build: Curvaceous_

 _Style: Flashy_

 _Status: In a relationship with Benjamin Oliver_

 _Siblings: Victoria Vega_

 _Adrian Harris: Age 17_

 _Eyes: Golden Brown_

 _Hair: Long Dreads, Brown_

 _Height: 6'0_

 _Build: Muscular_

 _Style: Urban_

 _Status: In a relationship with Jaden West_

 _Siblings: Andre Harris_

 _Jaden West: Age 17_

 _Eyes: Hazel Green_

 _Hair : Long and Black_

 _Height: 5' 7_

 _Build: Slim but curvy_

 _Style: Urban_

 _Status: In a relationship with Adrian Harris_

 _Siblings: Twin of Jason West , Jadelyn West_

 _Rayven Shapiro : Age 18_

 _Eyes: Brown_

 _Hair : Short, Auburn_

 _Height: 5'8_

 _Build: Slim_

 _Style: Punker_

 _Status : In a relationship with Jason West_

 _Siblings, Rory and Robert Shapiro_

 _Benjamin Oliver: Age 17_

 _Eyes: Brown_

 _Hair: Short, brown_

 _Height: 6'0_

 _Build: Muscular_

 _Style: Greaser_

 _Status: In a relationship with Katrina Vega_

 _Siblings: Beckett Oliver_

 _Rory Shapiro: Age 17_

 _Eyes: Hazel_

 _Hair: Short, Brown_

 _Height: 6'2_

 _Build: Slim_

 _Style : Preppy_

 _Status: In a relationship with Franklin Valentine_

 _Siblings: Rayven and Robbie Shapiro_

 _Franklin Valentine: Age 17_

 _Eyes: gray_

 _Hair: Spikes, Black_

 _Height: 6'3_

 _Build: Athletic_

 _Style: Casual_

 _Status: In a relationship with Rory Shapiro_

 _Siblings: Caterina Valentine_

 _Jason And Rayven: Have been dating for 2 years_

 _Katrina and Benjamin: Have been dating for 1 year and 5 months_

 _Adrian and Jaden : Have been dating for 3 years_

 _Rory and Franklin: Have been dating for 9 months_

 _Jason , Jaden , and Jade : Sing, Act, Screen Write, Direct, dance, and play instruments_

 _Katrina and Victoria: Sing, dance, and Act_

 _Adrian and Andre : Play instruments and sing_

 _Benjamin and Beckett: Act_

 _Rayven, Rory, and Robert: Sing and play instruments_

 _Franklin and Caterina : Sing and dance_

 _All of the Older siblings are Seniors and The younger Siblings are Juniors_

 _Tori, Beck, Andre, Cat, and Robbie are 16 and Jade is 15 because she skipped a grade So she's the baby of their group._


	2. Chapter 2

Meet The Wests

Jade's Pov

Today is just a typical day at the West residence. I spent half my morning fighting with Jaden my older sister Jaden for taking my make up and the rest of it fighting with my big brother about stealing my eyebrow piercings I mean I'm the baby I should be able to steal all of their shit and get away with it not the other way around. After the three of us were dressed , Me in my usual goth attire , Jaden in her skinny jeans, Rihanna tshirt, and Adidas, and Jason in his white tee, Anarchy jean jacket, Black ripped skinny jeans, and combat boots. Jason and my style were similar but different in so many ways then there's Jaden who isn't into goth/ punk clothing at all. We grabbed some breakfast and headed out to our respectable cars and headed to Hollywood Arts. I think this was the best idea my parents ever had was to buy us our own cars because riding in the same car as my brother and sister was annoying their arguments, never getting to listen to what I want on the radio it was a complete mess.

I pulled into the SkyBucks drive thru and grabbed my coffee before heading to school. When I parked my car I saw Vega taking her project out of her trunk and I smiled she looked beautiful. I hated keeping us a secret but it was for the best because the less people knew about us the better. I honked my horn making her look up she smiled and quickly walked over to my car and got in project in hand.

" Hey Gorgeous " I said with a smirk

" Hey beautiful " Tori said before connecting our lips

I missed her kisses with us being so busy we haven't had any alone time.

" I missed you " She said breaking the kiss

" I missed you too Vega I hate not being able to see you when I want" I said

" I know but after the play is over we'll both be free then we can have our time" Tori said

" Well we better go before we're late" I said

" One more kiss?" Tori asked

I smiled and leaned in capturing her lips once again deepening the kiss battling her tongue dominance which I won before breaking the kiss and getting out of the car. Vega walked ahead of me taking her project to class while I took the opportunity to get a look at her ass in her tight skinny jeans. I walked through the double doors and headed to my locker. After I got my books for the day I closed my locker and caught a glimpse of my sister and Andre's brother Adrian making out. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

" Sickening Huh?" Andre said walking up next to me

" Right what's up Dre ?" I asked

" Nothing much just trying to keep my breakfast down" He said

I laughed a little bit before walking with him to Sikowitz's class. We walked in and took our seats me next my bestfriend Beck and Andre next to Tori and Cat was next to Robbie . Sikowitz was not himself today because someone had stolen his beloved coconuts so we had a free day. We talked amongst ourselves and talked about our older siblings.

" Benji is forever taking my flannel shirts its like dude you already have more than me use your own shit" Beck said

" Trina broke my charm bracelet " Tori said

" The one that I bought you?" Cat asked shocked

" Yes I'm so sorry Kitty" Tori said

" Aww Tori it took all of my allowance to by those for you , Jade, and I" Cat said sadly

" Tori if you bring it to me I'll fix it for you" Robbie said

" Thanks Rob" Tori said

" What's up with the hair Cat you look like a fuzz ball?" Andre asked

" One guess Frankie used all my no frizz hairspray on his stupid spikes now I look like a poodle" Cat said

"What's going on with you Rob?" Beck asked

" Rayven and Rory go at it like cats and dogs I've been spending alot of time at my grandma's" Robbie said

" Well just think they'll all be in college next year and we'll finally be rid of em" Andre said

" Yea" They all said in unison well everyone except Jade

While all of her friends and girlfriend were excited about their siblings going off to college next year Jade wasn't excited at all because once Jason and Jaden left she'd be all alone their parents were never home and she hated being by herself.

" Jade you ok?" Tori asked

" Yea Vega Im good im gonna go inside I'll see you later" I said getting a worried look from Tori

I walked inside the school and headed to the Janitor's closet and I was pleasantly surprised to find my big brother sitting on the floor cutting up a trash can with his scissors.

" Hey that's my job" I said with a smirk

" Well consider yourself laid off brat" Jason said with a smirk of his own

" Move over ass" I said sitting down next to him

" So what's got you bent kid how come you're not at lunch?" he asked

"The conversation my friends were having kind of made me think a little bit" I said

" Oh yea what was it about?" he asked

" How their siblings get on their nerves and how they can't for them go off to college " I said

Sea green met grayish blues .

"You're worried huh?" Jason asked

" Yea " Jade says looking down at the ground

" Look mini me I know dad and mom wants us to go away to university but I'm telling you it's not going to happen Jaden and I aren't leaving you Jade mom and dad do that enough" He said

I just looked at my brother even though he gets on my nerves Jason has always been my best friend Jaden too when she doesn't have her head up her ass.

" So what's up with you?" I asked

" Rayven's been acting weird lately all closed off and shit" Jason said

" Have you tried talking to her about it ?" I asked

" Yea but every time I bring it up she shuts down or she changes the subject " he says

" You dont think it has to do with you and Trina being in that play next week?" I asked

" Could be shit i dont know but Trina and I haven't been together since 8th grade we parted on good terms and she's still one of my bestfriends but I don't have those types of feelings for her anymore and Rayven knows that" Jason said

" Well I guess you'll have to just wait for her to tell you bro" I said

" Guess you're right but anywho how are you and Tori doing?" he asked with a smirk

" I don't know what you're talking about" I said

" Oh come off the shit Jade I saw you two making out like two weeks ago" He said

" Jason please don't tell anyone " I begged

" Why not what's the big secret?" Jason asked with a confused look

" Because I don't want my relationship tampered with so the less people know the better Vega and I are having a good time enjoying eachothers company with out any interference so please Jason don't say anything especially to that twin of yours who can't keep a secret to save her life " I said

" Ha ha that is very true but she did a good job last year by not telling us where the Christmas presents were" Jason said

" That's because mom threatened her and dad bribed her" I said

" Point made" He said making us both laugh

" Thanks big me" I said

" You got it mini me" He said as he wrapped his arm around me

We talked for a while before we finally decided to head to class. My brother could be a ass hat at times but I loved him I even loved Jaden who got on my last nerve but she's my big sister and if she suddenly changed who she was I'd be lost.

The rest of the day went by uneventful except when Tori and I snuck off to make out but other than that it just dragged. After the bell rang I headed out to the parking lot and that's when I was stopped by Rayven.

" Hey Jade" Rayven said

" Hey Ray what's up?" I asked

" Jade can I talk to you about something but you have to promise that you won't say anything to Jason or my brothers" Rayven said

" Oook sure what's up?" I asked

" I know Jason is wondering why we haven't really been talking lately and probably thinks it's because of him doing the play with Trina but I know they're just friends so it isn't that" Rayven said

" Then what is it?" I asked

" Jade I'm pregnant" She said

My eyes widened.

" What!?" I asked

" I took 3 tests and they all came back positive Jason is going to be a daddy" She said

My heart sank everything Jason wanted to do with his life had to be put on the back burner now.

" You have to tell him Rayven" I said

" I will" She said sincerely

I hugged the girl and walked to my car and got in. I just sat there for a minute I hated keeping this from my brother I needed to talk to someone and that's when I decided to go talk to my girlfriend. I pulled out of the parking lot and speeded all the way to Vega's.


	3. Chapter 3

Those Vega girls

Trina and Tori Vega have a lot going for them beauty , brains, and undeniable talent it was no wonder why whoever were lucky to be dating them were stuck like glue. Trina the eldest had her share of the handsome boys at Hollywood Arts one of them being Jason West. Trina and Jason were middle school sweet hearts but broke up before coming to Hollywood Arts but they're still best friends though. Now she was seeing Benjamin " Benji " Oliver older brother of Beck Oliver and they were as Tori put it Dramatically in Love because if they went a day or a couple of hours without speaking or seeing eachother they'd act as if they were dying.

Tori Vega was alot different from her sister she was a sweetheart and friendly to everyone and very loyal to her friends she hadn't dated anyone before coming to Hollywood Arts now her heart belonged to Jade West who she has been secretly seeing for the past 3 months. Jade and Tori decided that it was best for them to keep their relationship to themselves for the simple fact that they didn't want the drama that came with everyone knowing that they were together or mostly people trying to tear them apart.

Trina was on her way out to meet Benji when the doorbell rang she raced over to the door and opened it seeing Jade standing on the other side.

" Hey Jade what're you doing here?" Trina asked

" I need to talk to Tori" Jade says

" Oh she's up in her room well see ya" Trina says walking past her.

" Yea see ya" Jade says making her way up the stairs to Tori's room

Tori's Pov

I'm currently in my room working on my essay for Mr Steinberg's class. I really hate these things it's like he doesn't have anything better to do than make us right essays but Oh well I'm already half way done. I was putting the finishing touches on my paper when I heard my door creak open I looked up and say Jade walking through my door.

" Jade? what are you doing here?" I asked

Jade didn't say anything she just walked over to me and captured my lips. I happily reciprocated but something was wrong.

" Jade what's wrong?" I asked breaking the kiss

" Never could get anything past you Vega " Jade says with a smirk

" So are you going to tell me?" I asked

" Yes but you have to swear on your life you won't say anything hell I wasn't supposed to say anything but I can't keep this sort of thing to myself it'll tear me apart" Jade says

" This shit sounds real serious babe" I said

" It is so do you swear?" She asked

" Yes honey I swear" I said

" Rayven's pregnant " Jade says

" Ho-ly shit" I said

" I know " Jade says running her hands through her hair

" Is she sure ?" I asked

" She said she took three tests and they all came back positive " Jade said

" That's deep is she gonna tell Jason?"I asked

 **"** She said she will but who knows all I know is he won't hear it from me" Jade said

" He won't hear it from me either babe" I said wrapping my arms around her

" Thanks babe" She said

We stayed like that for awhile before Jade had to leave after a quick make out session she was gone. I finished my essay and was about to go to bed when I heard footsteps coming up the stairs I assumed it was Trina and Benji but when I heard the voice I was shocked. I quickly went to my door and peeked out and saw my sister making out with none other than Jason West. I gasped in horror how the hell could Trina do something like this she was supposed to be in love with Benji and Jason was about to be a dad this was way too much for me to take so I quickly closed my door and went to bed I was going to have a long talk with Trina in the morning.

The sun peaked through my window waking me up and the sound of the shower turning off indicated that Trina was done. Now was my chance to confront my sister about what I saw.

Trina came out of the bathroom wrapped in her towel as I stood there waiting for her to come out.

" Hey Sista what's up it's all yours" Trina said

" I saw you last night " I said making Trina stop dead in her tracks

" What are talking about Tori?" She asked

" Cut the bullshit Trina I saw you two making out heavily" I said

" It was for the play Tori" Trina said

" Was fucking him for the play too Trina? What the hell is wrong with you he has a girlfriend and you're with Benji how could you do this to him Trina?" I asked

" Me and Benji are having problems Tori" Trina said

" So you fuck Jason to solve them I can't believe you Trina sometimes you really make me ashamed to be your sister" I said

" Ashamed or not Benji cheated on me with some girl now she's pregnant and he won't tell me who it is" Trina said

That made my eyes go wide then I thought about what Jade told me yesterday what if Benji slept with Rayven and got her pregnant and she was trying to pin this on Jason I felt sick.

" Trina I'm so sorry I didn't know but it's still wrong to use Jason" I said

" I know I really feel like shit but I told him we could never do that again" Trina said

I hugged Trina and went into the bathroom. After I showered and got dressed I grabbed my keys and headed off to school wondering what the day would bring.


End file.
